Born to Die
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Semua yang bermula pasti berakhir. Kita semua dilahirkan untuk mati. Kalau begitu, mengapa kita dilahirkan? Untuk apa kita ada, jika pada akhirnya kita akan kembali pada kehampaan, ketiadaan tak berujung? / Canon / Gaara's POV /Rnr please!


**Born to Die**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya nggak ngambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun uwu

Rated: K+

Genre: Nnng... ((Author kebingungan sendiri))

Main chara: Gaara

.

.

.

Akatsuki sialan.

Karena ingin mengambil Shukaku dari dalam tubuhku, berani-beraninya mereka menyerang desaku yang tenteram. Apalagi yang berambut pirang dengan tiga mulut yang menyebalkan, kelihatan jelas kalau dia adalah orang tipe tong-kosong-nyaring-bunyinya, tapi nyatanya, dia dengan Sasori –Akatsuki yang satunya lagi- malah berhasil menangkapku.

Aku lemah, lunglai.

Aku pingsan untuk beberapa saat. Mataku membuka sedikit beberapa saat kemudian, dan mendapati diriku terbaring tak berdaya di depan sebuah patung kayu besar. Mungkin inilah Gedou Mazou, patung yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'penampung' _bijuu_ yang sudah Akatsuki tangkap.

Hah, aku gagal mempertahankan kehormatan Sunagakure.

Bagaimanapun, kepemilikan Shukaku –si ekor satu- bagi Sunagakure adalah hal yang penting. Pencitraan, juga politik. _Yeah_, aku menyadarinya begitu aku menjadi _Kazekage. Bijuu_ telah menjadi simbol kekuatan suatu desa. Dan kini Shukaku, _bijuu_ yang dimiliki Sunagakure, yang ada di dalam diri pemimpin desanya, malah berhasil direbut oleh Akatsuki.

Aku gagal sebagai _Kazekage_ dan _Jinchuuriki_.

Sungguh, aku tidak menyesali kenapa Deidara dan Sasori berhasil mengalahkanku dengan mudah, ataupun Shukaku yang akan segera dikeluarkan dari tubuhku. Aku hanya merasa sangat bersalah, menyesal karena tidak bisa memenuhi harapan dan ekspektasi orang-orang di sekitarku.

Ayah, Ibu, Temari, Kankuro, penduduk dan tetua desa, juga... ya, si heboh dari Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka begitu yakin aku akan mampu mempertahankan diri. Dengan segala kekuatan dan namaku sebagai Kazekage, aku mengeluarkan pertahanan absolutku, juga jurus-jurus yang kuciptakan sendiri. Tapi si Pirang licik itu menyelipkan bom-bom kecil ke pasirku, dan dengan bodohnya aku tak menyadari trik murahan seperti itu.

Maafkan aku, semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang mampu melindungi kalian. Aku bahkan tidak mampu melindungi diriku sendiri.

Aku... sia-sia.

* * *

.

.

.

Gelap.

Di mana aku sekarang? Relung kematian?

Yah, selain fakta bahwa aku –kemungkinan besar- sedang pingsan, tubuhku juga mati rasa. Aku yakin mereka –Akatsuki itu- sudah mengeluarkan Shukaku dari dalam tubuhku. Mereka sudah mengekstraknya dengan sempurna, dan sekarang aku tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mati.

Sebelumnya aku tak pernah takut pada kematian. Hatiku mati, tak bernyawa. Yang kutahu dulu adalah bunuh, bunuh, dan bunuh. Tapi kini, setelah mengalaminya sendiri, aku mulai khawatir tentang kematian.

Beginikah rasanya mati? Gelap, kosong, dingin, dan hampa?

Tak kuduga aku akan mati secepat ini. Semua orang pasti akan mati. Segala yang bermula, pasti akan berakhir. Kita semua hidup dari bayi, kanak-kanak, beranjak dewasa, bijaksana dan menua. Lalu mati. Singkatnya, kita dilahirkan untuk mati.

Heh. Aku tertawa sedikit mengenai pemikiran itu. Ya, benar, kita semua dilahirkan untuk mati. Kalau begitu, mengapa kita dilahirkan? Untuk apa kita ada, jika pada akhirnya kita akan kembali tiada?

Apakah _Kami-sama_ hanya main-main dengan hidup?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. Tidak, _Kami-sama_ tidak sejahat itu. Dia pasti punya tujuan sendiri, memberkati seseorang dengan ruh dan nyawa.

Kalau begitu, apa arti hidup itu sendiri?

.

Aku tercenung, lama.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kenangan-kenangan lamaku ketika aku masih hidup. Bayangan-bayangan itu ada yang sekelebat, ada juga yang begitu jelas. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, semua memoar-memoar itu seperti menghentak keluar memenuhi pikiran. Seperti ada yang memerintahkan mereka untuk melakukan itu.

Sepotong memori muncul tentang Yashamaru. Dia begitu baik. Ketika masih kecil, dialah satu-satunya temanku, pembimbingku, yang mengurusku di saat semua orang menutup mata akan keberadaanku.

Lalu aku beranjak dewasa. Ternyata aku punya dua orang saudara, Temari dan Kankuro. Temari yang sangat dewasa, hebat, pintar dan cantik. Diberkati dengan garis keturunan Kazekage terdahulu. Begitu juga dengan Kankuro. Bedanya, kakak lelakiku itu terlihat bodoh dan konyol dengan coreng-moreng di pipinya. Tapi kemudian, coreng-moreng itu menjadi tanda, bahwa ia adalah salah satu _kugutsutsukai_ terbaik di dunia.

Lalu alur waktu mundur beberapa tahun. Sosok Naruto ketika masih kecil muncul dalam ingatanku. Dia, yang masih sempat-sempatnya menolongku –orang yang hendak membunuhnya. Padahal dia sendiri dalam keadaan sekarat, tapi tindakannya telah membuka mata hatiku, bahwa hidup ini bukan hanya tentang membunuh dan mempertahankan diri. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dibalik semua itu.

Matsuri menggantikan bayangan Naruto. Juniorku itu sudah semakin hebat sekarang. Hatinya lembut sekali. Ia tak tega membunuh musuh, sampai-sampai aku harus meyakinkannya bahwa membunuh itu bukan hal yang salah kalau dilakukan untuk alasan yang benar. Setelah proses yang lama, dia menerima pemikiran itu, bahwa ia, sama seperti _shinobi_ lainnya, harus mempertahankan diri dan melindungi teman dan orang yang dicintai.

Lalu, ah, ya. Ayah dan Ibu... Aku tak tahu banyak tentang mereka. Aku hanya mengetahui sekilas saja dari Yashamaru. Dia bilang, Ayah adalah pengendali pasir emas. Juga keras. Sementara Ibu, adalah orang yang sangat baik dan lembut. Ibu meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Dari cerita-cerita Yashamaru, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya aku punya orang tua.

Setelah itu, semua bergulir sangat cepat. Memori, ingatan, dan kenangan dalam hidupku muncul, lalu segera menghilang. Ada kolase ingatan tentang aku saat ujian _Chuunin,_ menjadi Kazekage, dan yang paling jelas adalah ketika aku di persimpangan jalan hidup –tetap menjadi Gaara yang tanpa emosi dan suka membunuh, atau menjadi Gaara yang baru, yang bahkan _image_-nya tak pernah tergambar dalam otakku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa _Kami-sama_ menunjukkan semua ini padaku. Apakah Dia hendak menunjukkan semacam _review_, atas apa yang telah kulakukan semasa dulu?

Aku berpikir keras. Semakin jauh aku memikirkannya, semakin banyak kemungkinan alasannya. Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila, mencoba menguak tabir _Kami-sama_ yang tak terbatas.

Aku menyerah. Aku tak mampu memikirkannya. Itu semua di luar jangkauan nalar manusia, yang tak mungkin kuraih.

_Inteligensi tidak ada apa-apanya di sini, huh?_ Aku tertawa miris dalam hati.

Mungkin _Kami-sama_ hendak menunjukkan padaku, bahwa hidup ini bukan sekedar kau-hidup-kemudian-mati. Ini tentang kenapa kita dilahirkan, kenapa kita ada untuk menjalani hidup. Kita hidup untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain. Prinsip memberi dan menerima. Menjadi berguna bagi sekitar, membuat orang-orang tertawa bahagia karena dirimu. Apalagi aku, sebagai pemimpin desa, harus bisa mengayomi rakyatku dengan baik.

Hidup itu harus memiliki arti. Agar semua yang kita lakukan di dunia ini, bermanfaat dan membawa kemajuan bagi peradaban manusia. Agar keberadaanmu di dunia ini tidak sia-sia, tapi bantulah orang lain sebanyak mungkin.

Kita memang dilahirkan untuk mati, tapi buatlah kematian itu menjadi berarti karena apa yang telah kau lakukan selama hidup.

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang sudah kuperbuat selama hidup. Tidak, aku belum berbuat yang maksimal dariku, untuk kedamaian manusia. Yang kulakukan ini belum ada apa-apanya. Masih banyak yang belum kutolong, dan masih banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk perdamaian di dunia yang penuh kebencian ini!

Tidak, aku tidak bisa mati sekarang. Aku tidak bisa, semuanya tidak boleh berakhir di sini! Tidak boleh berakhir begitu saja!

Aku...

AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!

.

.

.

_**KAATS.**_

Situasinya berubah sekarang.

Memang masih gelap, dan kepalaku juga berat, tetapi aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk diriku.

Aku memaksakan diri membuka mata, dan seorang pemuda pirang jabrik dengan kumis kucing –Naruto- berteriak-teriak kegirangan, "Hei, dia sudah bangun! Gaara –maksudku _Kazekage_ sudah bangun!"

Riuh rendah terdengar. Banyak sekali orang mengerumuniku. Aku pun menyadari kami sedang berada di sebuah hamparan rumput luas.

Aku... hidup? Lagi?

"Berterimakasihlah pada Nenek Chiyo, Gaara!" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya seraya menunjuk seorang tua di belakangnya. Aku melirik sepintas, orang itu adalah salah satu tetua desa. Nenek Chiyo yang disebut Naruto sedang terkulai lemas di pangkuan Sakura. "Nenek Chiyo mengobatimu sekuat tenaga, dan sekarang dia sedang tertidur kelelahan."

Tapi pandangannya berubah ketika Haruno Sakura menatapnya balik dan berkata lirih, "Naruto... Nenek Chiyo tidak tidur. Dia sudah mati, memberikan semua energi kehidupannya pada _Kazekage_."

Aku tercekat. Separuh bingung, separuh tak percaya.

"E-energi... kehidupan?"

.

.

.

_Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa aku bisa hidup lagi..._

**=END= #antiklimaks**

***kugutsutsukai: pengguna kugutsu. Semacam dalang (?)**

**A/N: **Hai *krik krik* Oke, judul Born to Die ini kudapat nggak sengaja waktu belajar di sekolah. Entahlah, phrase ini terdengar bagus, "Dilahirkan untuk Mati". Jadinya kubikin fic, deh. Awalnya bingung mau pakai chara apa, tapi rasa-rasanya, karakter Gaara yang pendiam tapi bijak (?) cocok buat fic ini. Jadi ya begitulah ~

Emm, boleh minta reviewnya? :))


End file.
